Of a Feather
by SimetratheHunter
Summary: On July 4, my nine friends and I find ourselves trapped in a strange land filled with monsters and magic. All we wanted was a normal July 4 celebration, why did it have to turn out like this? Why are we here? What's our purpose? Why am I constantly feeling this self-hatred? I just don't understand, but maybe if you come along, we can figure it out together. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue 1

**Hey, everyone! I'm SimetratheHunter, but just call me Simetra! I used to be an active writer on Fanfiction, but then, my friend accidentally deleted all of my story files so I haven't been active lately. For all those who read my previous stories, I'm sorry! I can't continue them. **

**For those who don't care and just want to get on with this story, BE PATIENT! Also, this is a slightly *greatly* different kind of Self Insert. **

**Allen: Riiiiiiiight! And I'm the most wonderful person in the world! Note my sarcasm.**

**Simetra: Why?**

**Allen: Because I am awesome! **

**Simetra: *sigh* Since you're already here, do the disclaimer. **

**Allen: But there's nothing to disclaim in this chapter. No one's gone to Ylisse yet. **

**Simetra: Oh yeah...In that case, GET OUT!  
><strong>

**Allen: Yikes! Calm down, Woman!**

**Simetra: Enjoy the story. Oh and see if you can figure out what line in the story is a reference to a anime show. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prologue 1: Wings of Fate<p>

The sun is glistening brightly on the water of the Potomac River as throngs of people move to and fro on either side of its banks. It's the summer of 2018, more specifically, Independence Day. Americans all over the country are decked out in their red, white, and blue, carrying mini flags and buying fireworks by the dozen. Among the mobs of people are ten individuals; individuals whose lives will be forever changed that fateful summer day.

Let's go meet one of them, a 5' (152.4 cm) tall, 19 year old girl. Sticking out like a sore thumb among the fairer, taller Americans, she makes her way through the crowds humming to herself as earbuds peek shyly out from behind long black strands of hair. Easily weaving her way towards an ice cream parlor, she skillfully slips into the shop unnoticed. She stands on her tip toes, looking for a certain someone before a voice calls out her name.

"Rowen over here!"

The black haired girl snaps her head in the direction of a tall, athletic brunette who's waving excitedly in her direction, catching several stares. Sighing softly, Rowen quietly makes her way over to her best friend of 14 years.

"What are you doing?" she asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Getting your attention, duh." the brunette replies with a cheeky smile, her short hair framing her face nicely. "So how did your visit go?"

"It was amazing!" Rowen replies, a wide smile stretching across her face. "You should've seen the facilities there! It had everything I could ever imagine, and there's a high chance that they'll give me a

full scholarship! All I have to pay for are dorms, food, gas, and stuff like that! Tuition and books are completely taken care of!"

The brunette grins at her exuberant friend who stops her monologue to ask the brunette the same question. The brunette nods and grins widely once more. "FBI Academy was stunning to be in, and I can't wait until I finish my law courses and begin attending there."

"I'm guessing that the full scholarship opportunity worked out for you, huh Fay?" Rowen asks as she props her head on her hands, dark brown, nearly black, eyes drilling into Fay's very soul.

"Yep!" Fay replies, completely unfazed by Rowen's unnerving stare, but that's what 14 years of friendship can do. "Congrats again on getting into John Hopkins Med. School by the way."

"I'm not in yet," Rowen sighs, leaning back in her chair. She hardly ever sits still. "I've still got a ways to go."

"Well-is that who I think it is?" Fay asks abruptly. Rowen turns her head to the door just as a tall, tanned, brown haired boy walks in. She blinks slowly and smiles before raising her hand in greeting.

"Hey Matt!" The said boy turns his head towards then and nods in there direction. After some beckoning, he walks over to their table.

"What are you doing here?" asks Fay confused. "I thought you and your family were headed to Peru this summer."

"Yeah, well, there's been a change of plans." Matt replies, his deep voice rumbling slightly as his clears his throat. "Senator Kelly asked for my help a few days back so I decided to help him out for a week before joining my family in Peru."

"Well, it makes sense." Rowen interjects. "I would want to be in the US for Independence Day anyways." "That's true." Matt consented, sitting as the round table as well.  
>"Well, I'm hungry. Does anyone want a snack?" Fay asks, standing up to get in line.<br>"No, I'm fine." Rowen replies.

"I just ate, actually." answers Matt.

Fay just shrugs and walks off, purse in hand. Rowen glances out the window of the store to see a face peering back at her though the glass. "Gah!" she shouts, stumbling backwards as the ginger on the other side of the glass laughs loudly. Matt chuckles from his seat at the table. Regaining her composure, Rowen motions for the red-head to come into the store. Rolling his blue eyes, he complies.

"What was that, Adrian?" Rowen growls out as said boy sits down at the last remaining seat of the table, besides Fay's.

"It was funay! Besides, I havnae seen ye in, what, three months?" replies the Scotsman with a wicked grin.

"You still have your accent after 7 years in the US?" asks Matt incredulously.

"Ah course! It's nae like I'm onie less ah Scotsman efter livin' here fur 7 years." he replies with a careless shrug as Fay returns with a chocolate ice cream cone with Rocky Road ice cream.

"You multiplied." she sais dumbly, sitting down in her seat.

"Ha! Ye can say 'at, Lassie!" Adrian replies laughing. "But serioosly, what are ye doin' here? I came here tae visit the White House an' Congress."

The three others explain their reasons for being in D.C. during Independence Day, and somehow they find themselves walking along the Potomac River later that evening.

"Hey, Allen, Robin!" Adrian shouts, waving his hand over his head. Two heads pop up as the quartet makes their way over to the two lanky young adults. "Look what I found."

"Rude," Rowen says simply, hitting Adrian on the shoulder since she couldn't reach the boy's head.

"Greetings," replies Allen in one of his many strange voices, his trademaker grin plastered on his face.

"Salutations," Robin adds, adjusting his square glasses slightly, his platinum blond hair flashing slightly.

"Are the others here yet?" asks Adrian, sitting down next to them at one of the large tables set up by the riverside.

"Others?" Matt asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey guys!" a voice calls out. The group turns there heads as a black haired girl makes her way over to them with a wavy haired brunette in tow. The first is impeccably dressed so that even in a loose shirt and jeans she looked good, but that's what fashion designers do: look good in everything. The second girl has her hair tied back in a low ponytail as she clutches what seems to be a script in one arm and a portable camera in the other.

"Joy! Phoebe!" Fay squeals, hugging them both tightly. Rowen just silently joins the group hug while the guys look on with amused or strange looks.

"Say something, and I'll kill you in your sleep, Allen." Rowen says, breaking from the hug while reading the snarky boy's mind.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" he says sarcastically, his grin ever present. "Right," all the girls reply in unison, skeptical looks adorning all of their faces.

"So is everyone here?" asks Joy, sitting at the other large table while gracefuly crossing her ankles neatly. Phoebe sets down her notebook and starts fiddling with her camera as the girls migrated away from the boys.

"Fine, be that way." Allen says with a dramatic gesture.

"Kay," Rowen replies carelessly before sitting down with the other girls.

"Well, that failed." Matt snickers under his breath.

"Ye sure got bloon off, Laddie." Adrian comments with a grin of his own.

"Shut up! And don't call me Laddie!" Allen whines childishly, pulling out his computer and turning it on.

"Why did you bring your computer when we're all going to watch fireworks?" asks Matt confused, an incredulous smirk on his lips.

"Because I have no life outside my programs and history books." Allen replies with a smile and shrug.

"Don't say that, Allen. I'm sure you've got a life, albeit, not much of one, but one none the less." Robin chips in, unknowingly insulting the friend he's trying to comfort.

"Thanks Robin. Thanks!" Allen replies sighing.  
>"We made it!" a voice shouts as two figures rush up to the tables, huffing and puffing.<p>

"Where have you been?" asks Phoebe quietly, surprising some of her friends with her sudden question. She rarely ever talks.

"I was helping the drama camp out with their web site that crashed when I lost the paper that said where to find you." Mikey replies, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, his very tall, lanky figure lined in the setting sun.

"So we ended up running around all over D.C. trying to find you!" Kathy adds in annoyance, trying to catch her breath while brushes her short, brown curls from her face.

"Why didn't you call?" asks Matt.

"My phone died." Kathy says.

"Um, I lost my phone." Mikey replies with a nervous chuckle.

"WHAT?" asks all of his friends except Kathy.

"Surprise?" he says hesitantly as the others give him various looks: deadpan, annoyed, resigned, and amused.

"Anyways, the sun's about to go down so we should move closer to-"

There's a flash, and the ten friends disappear before Rowen could finish her sentence. All that's left is a script and a camera with a blurred photograph.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! I'm sorry if this chapter was boring, but I'll get the yet chapter up really quick. Oh, and is Adrian understandable? He's supposed to have a VERY thick Scottish accent. For all you Scots out there, I apologize in advance for butchering your dialect. *bows* Gomen!<strong>

**Don't forget to comment and all that good stuff! See ya! **


	2. Prologue 2

**Hello again! I'm back as I promised!**

**Matt: You didn't promise them anything.**

**Simetra: I said I would have another chapter for them as soon as possible. **

**Matt: But that's...you know what? Nevermind. *ignores***

**Simetra: Fine, be that way!**

**Matt: ...Did you just quote Allen?**

**Simetra:...**

**Matt: You did, didn't you. ;o) **

**Simetra: Just do the stupid disclaimer. **

**Matt: SimetratheHunter does not own Fire Emblem or anything assorted with Fire Emblem. She does, however, own portions of the new plot as well as the 10 of us. **

* * *

><p>Prologue 2: A New Horizon<p>

A soft gentle breeze floats down the hills and across the valley, brushing against the cheeks of a group of young adults. Rowen's eyes twitch slightly as she rolls over and continues to sleep. After a while, no one stirs. That is, until Joy rolls right into a tree root and is jolted awake.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone jerks upwards, limbs and hair flying in all directions as they scramble away from the offended sound. That's when they saw it: the field that they are in.

"Guys, why are we not next to the Potomac?" asks Mikey, looking around.

"I don't know." Rowen replies, getting very worried. Fay, who's meager FBI training kicked in, returns to announce that there is no one in the vicinity, but there is an outline of a town in the distance.

"Alright, let's go everyone!" Allen calls, walking towards the city.

"Um, where do you think you're going?" asks Kathy suspiciously.

"To the city, duh. If something wacko has happened to us, the best place to find out is the city." Allen replies as he continues to walk.

"Allen's right. We can't just sit here like ducks." Adrian states, walking after him. "Come on."

The others hesitant but follow the two anyways while keeping a distance from them as they begin to talk strategies and reasons behind their sudden transportation. "What do you think, Robin?" asks Fay, turning to her tall, skinny, and somewhat nerdy friend.

Robin adjusts his glasses while pondering the situation. "I truthfully don't know. None of our supposed facts form a coherent solution of the present problem. You see..."

Fay attempts to pay attention to Robin as he goes off on this tirade about physics and quantum physics along with their application to the present situation.

Joy, who had been observing everyone's appearances announces, "We all look anime-like, and we're wearing some old medieval looking clothes that's made up of fabric style too advanced for the time period."

Rowen glances down at her outfit and pondered. Why did it look so familiar?

"WE STUPID VILLAGERS!'

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Your crazy."

"Isn't he always,"

"Touché,"

"The laddie's lost it."

"Hehehe, Laddie."

"Phoebe! Since when did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time."

"Hey! Quiet!" Allen shouts, trying to shout over the various conversations going on. Adrian notices his plight and walks up next to him before shouting as loudly as his massive lungs would allow.

"SILENCE!"

Even the crickets were scared to silence. Adrian turns to his counterpart and nods once before stepping aside. "Ok, now, I, um, figured out where we are."

"Where?" everyone murmurs in reply as Allen raises his voice so that everyone could hear.

"We're in Ylisse from Fire Emblem Awakening, and we're all villagers."

"What? But-But that's like, no, that IS the weakest class out there! If we get attacked by Risen, we'll be dead before we could scream for help!" Rowen shouts back frantically waving her arms.

"Risen? What kind of name is that?" asks Matt frowning.

"Are they zombies?" asks Kathy.

"Pretty much," replies Allen, turning back towards the city. "So we've got to make it to that city as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>After 12 hours of trudging down a winding dirt road, the group finally reaches the tall walls of a small village.<p>

"It must be some kind of fort." Allen mutters looking up. "It kind of reminds me of the architecture the the time of-"

"We sure ur lucky, Laddie! Now we hae aw the protection we need!"

"Um, but wouldn't forts shoot us dead before they like us in?" asks Matt, being the voice of reason once again.

"Matt brings up a very good point." Robin chips in. "According to studies of history-"

"You're the physicist Robin, not the historian. That's our job." Allen cuts him off while pointing to himself and Adrian.

"That's right! Leave it tae us."

"It's quiet, like a ghost town from Western movies." Phoebe says softly, her ear pressed agains the old, thick wooden gates.

"Phoebe! Get away from there! What if they attacked?" Joy shouts, waving her back, but Phoebe just straightens and gives the doors a quick jerk. A low, creaking moan erupts from the metal hinges as the door swings outward.

"Told you," Phoebe mutters, walking through the gate with her notebook in hand.

Within the high and mighty walls of the is a city built on terrace like structures. Old, broken down buildings rise on either side of the group as they make their way around the city. The highest terrace is the one that they're currently on while the other terraces get progressively lower.

"Hey, guys, check this out!" Mikey says excitedly, pulling out a pair of katana-like swords.

"Sweet! You found some Killing Edges!" Allen replies, running up to him. Adrian turns to the others and tells them to split up and search just the first terrace before meeting back at the gates after 3 hours. Adjusting their watches that surprisingly still work, everyone sets off.

* * *

><p>Robin strolls along one of the western streets of the terraces observing the buildings around him. At that moment a wall from a nearby building comes crumbling down. Robin immediately tenses and before he could decide what to do, he's already jumped back and away from the crumbling building. Staggering slightly on landing, Robin's head swims with this new information. Not even bothering to continue his investigation, he jogs back to the others, muttering to himself.<p>

"The laws of physics are most definitely askew in this universe. While I'm not a complete weakling, I most definitely could not have jumped away that quickly or that powerfully. There must be something with the gravity. Perhaps it's pull is much less than that of our home planet. If that's the case, then how have our lungs acclimated to the changes. Hm,"

* * *

><p>Kathy walks along a random alleyway, ducking underneath broken boards that spanned the area around her head. "Goodness, sometimes I wish I wasn't 5'11". This would be so much easier." Sighing heavily, the curling haired brunette stumbles along until she reaches a new street.<p>

Glancing around, she notices a flag fluttering from a nearby house's window. Taking a few steps back, she gets running start and jumps up to grab the flag. To her surprise, she completely overshoots the flag and lands inside the upper story bedroom.

"Oww! Tch, I didn't know I'm THAT good at the long jump." she grumbles under her breath. "Though that was pretty cool." she adds with a wide grin as she glances down at the distance she had jumped. She wanders the upper floor of the large, but not overly so, house before stopping at a family portrait. Narrowing her eyes, she stares that the fading and damaged piece of art. The upper portion of the painting had been burned so the piece is hanging precariously on the wall by a small corner. Underneath the painting is a smaller one sown onto the underside. Kathy's breath catches in her throat as she stares that the picture with the words stitched next to it.

_Our dear Kathleen Privet, may she rest in_ peace.

With a small shriek, she backs up and tumbles over onto the ground. Looking down, she sees a old, worn diary with the name Jonas Privet scrawled on the inside. Snatching it off the ground, she scrambles away.

* * *

><p>Mikey saunters along the street between two rows of blacksmiths and armories. Looking around while fingering his newly found Killing Edge, he whistles a soft tune as his long strides eat up the distance quickly. Running a hand through his curly, chocolate brown hair, he glances down to the side and catches the slight glimmer of rusted metal. Rushing over to the spot on the ground, he notices that a hinge is lying half buried in the dirt. He looks confused and grabs the said hinge, only to pull up an entire section of direct about 3 feet by 3 feet.<p>

"Whoa!" he yelps, dropping the piece of dirt quickly and with a resounding clang as the metal plate underneath hits the ground. "Sheesh, I really am too buff." he mutters jokingly as he looks at the crest carving into the underside of the metal plate. He stiffens and stares carefully at the crest.

"That's...that's the crest that I keep subconsciously drawing...I thought it was a product of my genius." he mutters dejectedly before picking up the plate and walking back to the meeting spot, but not before glances down the hole for anything interesting. There;s nothing.

* * *

><p>Joy walks quickly along the eastern path as she looks nervously from side to side for anything that might pop out. "Splitting up never works out, especially in games and movies." she sighs under her breath as she hugs herself tightly as the cool summer breeze sends chills down her spine.<p>

Lightly climbing over a pile of debris, she lands on the other side with a crunch. Jumping back in surprise, she glances on what she stepped on and screams. An outstretched bony hand lies crushed from its position on the ground next to the debris.

Gulping down her fear, Joy kneels next to the hand and takes a look at the ring on the pointer finger. Frowning, her plucks the ring off carefully before she pulls out a ring from her pocket.

"No way," she whispers, holding both up to the sun. Turning them so that she could see the inscription on the inside, her eyes sadden greatly as if a part of her died. "Best friends forever, huh." she whispers softly before tucking the twin rings into her pocket and running away.

* * *

><p>Matt glances at the decrepit buildings all around him, wondering if any were safe enough to go inside. So absorbed in his thoughts, he doesn't see a large creature landing silently behind him. With a loud roar, a large black wyvern charges at him with full force, sending him flying like a rag doll.<p>

Matt groans softly and coughs up blood as he feels several ribs breaking on impact. His body feels like lead as his vision blurs and fades, his ears still ringing from the wyverns roar. 'This can't possibly be the end. I refuse to be taken down by a stupid beast!' Matt growls mentally, trying to force his body to move. 'I can't let that thing get to the others! It'll kill them all! Come on, move!'

A sharp pain pierces his left shoulder, causing him to cry out in agony. More blood pours out from his various wounds as the wyvern hesitates. Matt slowly gets up, his body shaking and about to collapse completely. Swallowing hard, he opens his eyes and stares that the wyvern, ready to move. Apparently, the wyvern doesn't like his change in attitude so it charges him once more, fangs barred. Leaping back quickly, Matt dodges the brunt of the attack, but the beast's teeth catches onto his leg, pulling him down to the ground. He quickly avoids the wyvern's claw as he rolls to the right. Staggering upwards, he clenches his fist. The wyvern's tail swings at him from the right, and before he realizes what's happening, he grabs the thing's tail and flips it over his shoulder. Jumping up, he jumps and kicks the building next to the beast, sending the entire structure crumbling to the ground.

An eery silence descends on the the pair as the wyvern's tail stops moving finally, and Matt's legs give out from underneath him.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I hope you like this chapter. It was much more interesting, no? :o) Anyways, I know that ten OC's is hard to keep up with so I'm trying to make sure that each have their time in the spotlight so that you can get to know them! Give me your comments and suggestions. I would love to have them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you later!<strong>


	3. Prologue 3

**Greetings fellow Fire Emblem fans! I'm back with a brand new chapter!**

**Fay: That's good since you left everyone with a cliff hanger last time. **

**Simetra: I did? I didn't think that was much of a cliff hanger. **

**Fay: *sweatdrop* How could it not be one? Matt could've died for crying out loud!**

**Simetra: You seem worried. **

**Fay: *blank stare* Yeah, he's a friend and former class mate. Why wouldn't I be worried?**

**Simetra: ...Nevermind, darling. Just...could you please do the disclaimer?**

**Fay: Sure! :o) SimetratheHunter does not own Fire Emblem or anything associated with Fire Emblem. She does, however, own myself as well as the other OCs of this story as well as portions of its plot! **

**Simetra and Fay: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Prologue 3: The Lost Archive<p>

"Matt! Matt!"

The voice is soft, distant, worried, floating down to him in the murky darkness. Then silence envelopes him once more, pulling him farther and farther away from where the voice came from. He didn't want to go away. He wanted the voice to come back.

A warm and gentle light wraps around him gently as he struggles to open his heavy lidded eyes with no luck. Then, the light goes away, and the darkness and silence returns.

"Come on, ye idiot! I know yer stronger than 'at!"

This voice cut through the silence like a two handed broadsword, echoes of annoyance and anger could be heard from it. It's nothing like the voice from before, but it's a welcome sound.

"Stop Adrian. He needs his rest. You go on ahead with the others. I'll stay behind the take care of him."

The sweet voice is back.

"But-"

"Are you doubting my skills, Adrian?"

The sweet voice gains a dangerous tone. It must be rather angry.

"...Alrecht, I'll see ye later 'en."

"See you."

Wait. No, don't go. Please talk again. Please, say something.

"Please..." Matt mutters, his eyes opening slowly, crusty due to his long sleep. As his vision clears, he stares up into a pair of dark brown eyes gazing at him in relief.

"Thank goodness you're awake. You had us all worried, you know." Rowen says with a small smile, trying to make him feel better. "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy and tired, but other than that, I'm pretty good." Matt croaks as Rowen gently helps him sit up. She turns away to pour some water from a pitcher on the side table of the small but clean room.

"Here you go," she says, gently wrapping his shaking fingers around the cup. "Drink up. It should help you feel less tired and groggy.

Rowen did not lie when it came to taking care of people. The cool water snaps Matt's senses wide awake and refreshes his parched throat. "How long have I been out?" he asks, handing the cup to Rowen for a refill.

"For two and a half days." she replies as she carefully pours him another cup.

"What?" he asks monotonously, completely stunned.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you you gave us all a scare?" Rowen asks, handing him the cup back.

"Ah," Matt replies, sipping his drink slowly as Rowen busies herself by tidying up the room. She, however, suddenly stops and hesitantly studies him, as if unsure if he would answer her question. "What?"

She starts, as if being knocked out of a daze. "Um, well, I was just wondering if you got that strange purple bruise on your left shoulder from the wyvern."

Matt stares at her blankly.

"The thing that attacked you." she further explains, forgetting that Matt knew nothing about the Fire Emblem universe, unlike Allen and herself.

"I really don't know. It must've been a trigger of some sort since I gained a ton of strength after it began to bleed. Maybe my body just didn't want to die and knew that I couldn't sustain another injury so it produced a lot of adrenaline. I mean, I know that that's a horrible explanation, but that's the only one I can come up with."

Rowen frowns before shaking her head slightly and smiles at him. "Don't worry about it. As this group's doctor, I'll diagnose its cause eventually."

Matt chuckles slightly before drinking the rest of his water. After a while, he asks, "Hey, Rowen, have you gotten any sleep?"

"Why do you ask that?" she asks, glancing over her shoulder at him while carefully putting a lid over the water pitcher.

"Your eyes are bloodshot and ringed with bags. It's not very pleasant to look at." Matt replies bluntly, getting a scary glare from the short, Asian girl.

"Shut up. It's your fault anyways."

"I didn't ask you to pull two all nighters for me." Matt replies blandly, sipping his drink.

"If I didn't, you would've died from blood loss." Rowen replies quietly. "Just shut up and be grateful, Matthais Meyer. I never want to see you like that again."

Matt sits on his bed speechless as Rowen carefully balances the pitcher and bowl dirty rags in her hands while she opens the door. "Get some sleep, Matt. I'll be back with food."

"But where are the others?"

Rowen smirks slightly and glances out the window. "Exploring," she replies vaguely before walking away.

**Support level: C**

* * *

><p>"This is it." Mikey states, holding a torch in one hand and gripping his sword with the other. The 7 others gaze down the relatively narrow hole.<p>

"You expect us to jump down _that_?" asks Robin incredulously. "You're crazy."

"Fer ance, I agree with ye." Adrian laughs lightly, his hand clenches his own torch tightly. Phoebe glances down the hole and steps towards it, handing Joy her torch.

"Wait, Phoebe! We've got to be care-"

"There's a metal ladder right here." Phoebe cuts him off softly, proving her observation by proceeding to climb a few feet down the hole. She sticks her hand up, beckoning for her torch which she receives, and continues down.

"There's no way I'm being beaten by a girl." Allen says, puffing out his chest before quickly descending himself.

"Sure, pit pride befair ur well-bein'. 'at makes complete sense." Adrian grumbles under his breath, stepping forward but is blocked by Mikey.

"I think I should go down next because I discovered this hole, and uh, I need to protect them with my awesome sword and buffness." Mikey says with a 'step-aside' kind of manner that makes him look and sound ridiculous.

"Or you just don't want to be left behind." Robin observes in amusement.

"What? How could you blame me for such cowardice?!" Mikey cries out, his hand over his heart.

"Why don't we make our way down while these _ladies_ cat fight?" suggests Kathy to Joy, who giggles and nods in return. They quickly begin their descent, snapping the three boys out of their strange discussion and bringing them scurrying down the ladder.

"What took you guys so long?" asks Allen with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"Don't ask, Laddie. Just don't." Adrian replies, glancing around at their surroundings.

The tunnel is dark and damp with dark greenish black stones all along the walls as well as large crystals protruding out from the ceiling and ground of the passageway. The group advances cautiously, torches held high.

"Look at these things." Joy breathes softly, walking up to one. "If we mine this, we could make high end jewelry and never have to do anything else!" With a careful hand, she reaches out and gently runs a single finger along the gem's smooth surface.

A soft flicker of light shimmers from within the crystal, causing Joy to hesitate before running a cautious finger across it once more. Another slight shimmer, but this time, it's brighter. Kathy walks up to her and reaches out her own hand and rubs it across the crystal's entire length quickly. The faint shimmer bursts into a blinding, glowing blue-green light that floods the entire passageway. Everyone cries out and shields their eyes from the onslaught of light until the bright glow dims to the point that it is bearable.

"Kathy, I don't think you should do that again." Mikey says, blinking owlishly.

"No! I thought that blinding us all and exposing us to potential enemies is a WONDERFUL idea!" Allen says, his voice saturated in sarcasm.

"These stones act like bioluminescent creatures! It's as if they're alive in and of themselves! This truly is a realm science has yet to dream of!" Robin says excited, his square, rimless glasses reflecting the crystals light as he observes each carefully. "The light is similar to that of a florescent light bulb. Fascinating!"

"Ok, let's leave before Robin decides to hole up here for the rest of eternity." Allen announces, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Um, do we even know where we're supposed to go?" asks Kathy nervously.

"Um, no." Mikey replies with his signature grin. "But I'll figure it out for you."

Kathy raises an eyebrow at this. "Really?"

"Of course," replies Mikey confidently before he turns to Robin. "Rob, my man. Which way do we go?"

"Mikey!"

"What? I said I would find out for you!"

"But-"

"Did you say something, Mikey?" asks Robin, snapping out of his reverie.

Kathy and Mikey glances at each other before shaking their heads in unison. "Never mind."

Adrian sighs heavily at the distracted state of this exploration group when he feels a tug on his sleeve. He glances to his left and jumps at Phoebe's sudden appearance. "What is it?"

"Why don't we follow the crystals? There are certain pathways that have them, and certain pathways that don't."

Adrian glances up at the pathways in question. "Yoo're absolutely reit! Good job, Phoebe!"

Soon, the group is trekking down the magically lit tunnels, each gripping a weapon they had grabbed from the remains of several blacksmith shops in the fortress city.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear something?" asks Joy softly, her keen ears twitching slightly.<p>

Everyone freezes and listens.

"I don't hear-"

"Shh!" Adrian hisses, slamming a hand Allen's mouth.

Off in the distance is a softly hissing and clinking sound. It's very faint, and it isn't a regular noise, but it's definitely there.

"Something's in the chamber in front of us." Kathy whispers hoarsely, her throat constricting with fear.

"It's big and inflexible from the sounds of it." Robin comments, gripping his knife so tightly that his knuckles turns white.

"Phoebe, Joy, Mikey, you three are the stealthiest out of all of us. Go ahead and scout out what's over there. We'll be in the side pathway on your left." Allen commands, getting serious for the first time since they've come to Ylisse.

"What? Are you crazy?" asks Joy, nervously twiddling with her knife.

"Let's go, Joy. Someone has to do it, and we've got the best chance of getting in and out safely." Mikey says, trying to encourage her. Joy grumbles under her breath but follows Phoebe down the tunnel with Mikey bringing up the rear.

The trio carefully comes on each side of the chamber opening, the girls on one side and Mikey on the other. They alternate back and forth between glancing in and watching the tunnel behind them for enemies.

The multi-level circular chamber itself is lit with a huge crystal cluster on the ceiling that's the size of 4 normal chandeliers. Unlike the rest of the tunnel, the chamber is dry with a crisp, clean air in it that would shimmer if any one of the trio got too close to the entrance. Along the chamber walls are countless of bookshelves and cabinets, each filled to the max of manuscripts, letters, and the like. Winding staircases that moved and hovered at will shifted from case to case, level to level.

While all of this is well and good, what terrified the three of them was the guardian of the magical library. A large dragon, one large enough to put wyverns to shame, made entirely of the glowing crystals that lead them to the library lies curled up at the bottom of the staircase that leads into the chamber itself. The spines along its head and 7 foot tail alone is as long as Mikey's entire arm while its teeth made butcher knives look like toothpicks. Its reptilian gold eyes scanned the chamber entrance, as if daring the three young adults to challenge it.

Carefully retracing their steps, Mikey, Joy, and Phoebe meet up with the others and give their report in complete detail. Allen and Adrian do not reply immediately, but only stare at each and every one of them, including each other, for several minutes before returning their gazes to the ground. This silent pondering continues for nearly 15 minutes before they finally says two words.

"We'll fight."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Mwahahahahaha! I'm so evil! ... Actually I wasn't planning on making it a cliffhanger, but because the chapter was getting kind of long, I decided to cut it off right here. I hope you like it, and I'll see you next time! Don't forget to review! Thanks for all your support, including you turkeyroastbig. :o)<strong>


	4. Prologue 4

**Yo! I'm back with the continuation of last chapter's cliffhanger! :o) **

**Adrian: I'm bonnie sure 'at a lot ay folk hate ye fur leavin' tae lest chapter as a cliffhanger.**

**Simetra: *shrugs* It had to be done. Last chapter was my longest chapter up to that point!**

**Adrian: What about this one?**

**Simetra: ... Not sure actually. **

**Adrian: Oh dear.**

**Simetra: *grins widely* Just do the disclaimer. **

**Adrian: *scared* Och aye, ma'am. *takes deep breath* Simetrathehunter disnae own Fire Emblem ur anythin' associated wi' Fire Emblem but dis own th' extra portions of th' plot as well as th' ten of us. **

**Simetra: Thanks Adrian! Enjoy the chapter! :o)**

* * *

><p>Prologue 4: Crystal Archive<p>

"Ready?" asks Adrian, his back pressed against the left side of the archive opening.

"Sure,"

"Mhm,"

"..."

Mikey, Kathy, and Phoebe reply softly. Adrian nods to them and looks across the way at Allen's group across the way. Receiving a nod from him, Adrian pulls out his sword and quickly leaps through the passageway and down the large stone steps to see nothing. The archive is completely empty. The books are exactly where they were during the scouting mission. The chandelier is still there. Everything seems serene and silent, like it hasn't been disturbed for hundreds of years.

"Keep yer eens pealed. A dragon only has certain places it cood hide. Don't forgit tae check abune an' belaw." Adrian barks sharply but not overly loudly.

"I didn't know you could be that quiet, Adrian." Allen jokes, his eyes darting from one side of the archive to another as the group proceeds at a snail's pace through the room.

"Shut up."

The rest of the trip is silent and tense. Mikey grips his killing edge to the point where his knuckles whitened. Joy grips her steel knife just as tightly, wincing slightly at the rough and hard texture against her skin. The group subconsciously clusters together as they come to an open center area. Around the edges are old wooden chairs to sit in and read. The cushions on these chairs are threadbare and gathering dust. In the center of the room is a beautiful crystal centerpiece.

"Stop!" Phoebe shrieks, pressing her back against a nearby bookcase, her steel recurve bow pointed at the crystal structure. "Th-that thing wasn't here before."

Mikey and Joy, who both realized this a split second after Phoebe screamed, had already jumped back and pointed their weapons at the offending structure.

Adrian immediately drops into a ready stance as Kathy notches an arrow on her longbow. Out of all of ten of them, Kathy, Fay, Adrian, and Rowen have any extensive experience with weapons or fighting. Kathy does archery regularly. Fay trains at a shooting range as well as in hand to hand combat regularly in order to be ready for the FBI Academy. Rowen's parents wanted her to learn how to defend herself while she's away from home so she learned tae kwon do and pressure points from her older cousin. Adrian goes hunting regularly and is quite good at it. He, however, has yet to swing a sword around so this is a "learning experience" to put things lightly.

Joy slinks off to the sides, knife ready to be launched or stabbed into a weak point in the crystalline armor. Robin steps to the side cover a different area of attack, Elthunder tome tucked into the crook of his arm as he swiftly flips it open. While the tome is almost completely used up, it was the only one in the entire city so he decided to bring it along. Allen is in front of him with a Killing Edge in his hand.

There's a low rumble from the crystaline structure as the centerpiece moves. The crystals shift over each other and reallign as a pair of repitillian yellow eyes snap open at them. Loud, thundering crashes are heard as the floor shakes when the dragon places his massive foot down. An earsplitting, chest rumbling, bone rattling roar surges out of the dragons gullet, bring all of the would-be attackers to their knees, ears bleeding.

"Pathetic." The dragon growls, a contempuous look in his repitillian eyes. "I expected better, but I guess not." He saunters forward, his tail swishing against the floor tiles, crystallizing everything it touches. "You hatchlings are thousands of years too early!" He gulps in an impressive amount of air when a bolt of lightning strikes directly into his mouth, searing a hole in his tongue.

"ARGH!" The roar that emitted from the crystal dragons throat sounded more like a choked gurgle as he turns his gaze to an absolutely terrified/fascinated/confused/stunned Robin with his hand outstretched, crackling with lightning.

"You," the dragon growls with difficulty. "You dare-" His reptillian eyes widen in surprise as he sees the Elthunder tome lying on its side forgetten. Apparently the boy had dropped the book as he gripped his ears in pain. "Impossible. You, you of all people?" Anger flashes in the beast's eyes as he rears up on his hind legs and is about to stomp when a searing pain flares from his underbelly. Reeling backwards, the dragon glances down to see an arrow perfectly notched into a kink in his armor. His eyes narrow again, but this time at Phoebe, who hesitates in drawing another arrow.

Another arrow glances off his cheek, cause him to turn and receive a second arrow lodging into the corner of his eye, drawing one large drop of blood that splashes onto the floor. He doesn't reel back this time. He stands there motionlessly, considering all his options. A powerful slash strikes at the back of his right foreleg, creating a large crack that stretched across four of his scales. He doesn't even flinch. Another powerful slash breaks one of his spines off of his tail. Again, no reaction. A piercing, throbbing pain erupts from is left back leg as his spine is driven through the scales protecting the appendage. Again, nothing at all. a rush of wind could be felt as seven pinpointed strike land on the weak points of his four cracked scales in 5 seconds.

That's all of them. That's every hatchling's attack.

"Enough!" he roars, swinging his head and tail, slamming all seven of them against the walls and bookshelves with horrifying cracks. "You dare use ancient techniques on me, the one who taught them to your race? Is this your form of a joke, Hatchlings?"

The seven struggle to stand from their various positions around the room. Their eyes widen in horror as the dragon glows green, and every wound they had worked so hard to create vanishes in the blink of an eye. "Impossible." Robin whispers as the hole in the dragon's tongue disappears in a second.

"You come to these archives ignorant, and you will leave as such! I, Gerasimos, will see to that!"

Lifting his 7 foot long tail, he swings it towards Phoebe, Kathy, Mikey, and Joy. Sharp crystall spines shoot out from the tail and go flying towards the quartet. Th group scrambles to dodge them, but several nick at their skin and snag their cloth as they flee. Gerasimos blows his crystalline breath at Robin, Allen, and Adrian, sending them flying covering in tiny stinging paper cut-like slashes.

"Argh, there goes our plan." Allen gasps out as he attempts to prop himself up against a fallen chair. His vision blurs slightly but clears when he blinks hard.

"Sh-shut up." Adrian gasps, knowing that a rib's been cracked.

Robin remains silent, doing his best to just stay conscious after ramming his head against a wooden bookcase. THe others are in no better condition. Gerasimos sends the other four flying before swinging his tail at them while they were in midair. Screams split the air as Phoebe is pinned to the bookcase by a spine going through her wrist. Joy is unconscious from a deep gash on her head where she narrowing escaped a spine to the head. Mikey's legs are pinned to the floor at a broken bookcase that crashed on top of him. Kathy is hanging like a rag doll also unconscious from the remains of the broken bookcase, spine in her side.

"Do y-you think begging will h-help?" asks Allen, spitting out blood.

"Ngh," Adrian groans as he coughs up from blood. His broken rib had punctured a lung.

Gerasimos glares down at the pity group, each ready to be squashed into the tile floor when he freezes. The entire room's temperature drops fifteen degrees at least. The twinkling lights from the cyrstal candelier disappears suddenly as a deaffening roar shakes the entire archive down to its foundations. Several florescent purple points hover around the room before black spears erupt from the floor, crunching through his scales like tissue paper. Gerasimos roars in pain, trying to pull away from the barbed spears, a horrible poison pumping through his veins. The spears dig deeper into his flesh, tearing apart his skins until his roars in sumission and heavy iron chains clasp his legs, neck, and tail in thick, rough cuffs.

Suddenly, all the darkness disappears, and Gerasimos's yellow eyes snap open as he jerks upward, trying to break away form his chains.

.

.

.

.

Only to find them nonexistent. He looks down at himself to see no open wounds, but his body aches as if the barbed spears did tear his body apart. He groans softly and turns his attention to the seven intruders. Each are unconscious with unpleasent looks on their faces. It seems they are beign tormented as well. Mustering all of his strength, he roars as loudly as he could, jerking all of them awake.

"ARGH!"

"AAAAAAH!

"NOOOO!"

"I'M TOO AWESOME TO DIE YET!"

"...Serioosly Allen?"

"What? Everyone's completely freaked out. I just had to say it."

"..."

"I offer you my thanks."

"What?"

"Thanks for being an idiot. It helped me calm down."

"What kind of compliment is that?"

"Ow,"

"Still pinned under the bookcase here! My buffness has failed me!"

"I wonder if I've exceeded the amount of blood I'm allow to donate to the floor."

"Phoebe...gross."

Gerasimos couldn't help but chuckle. These children sure are strange. It's as if they've been rejuvinated after the strange ordeal. A wave of pain wracks his body, causing him to fall forward with a loud crash, silencing the entire group young adults.

* * *

><p>Fay frowns as the sun sets underneath the city's walls as Rowen helps Matt down to the dinner table. Fae smiles briefly at the two and begins to eat her meager dinner silently. The cruchy bread and watery soup tastes bitter as they slide down her throat. After a long and awkward silence, Fae stands up.<p>

"They've been gone for way too long."

"I know." Rowen replies simply, eating her soup completely before moving on to her bread. Matt just grunts in acknowledgement, stuffing food into his mouth. Who knew how hunger one gets as one's body heals?

"Aren't you worried at all?" asks Fae angrily at her wits' end. Her frantic blue eyes meet Rowen's calm dark amber colored ones.

"Of course, but if we don't eat, we won't have enough energy to go look for them."

"We're going to look for them after dinner?" asks Matt. "Won't we just get lost? None of us have a flashlight."

Rowen frowns and shakes her head. "I don't think we need to. I think we'll be able to tell where they are."

The other two raise their eyebrows at her but say nothing, and the dinner resumes in silence.

Precisely 27 minutes later, three friends (since Matt insisted on coming along) make their way down the tunnel and towards the crystal archive.

* * *

><p><strong>And finished! I hate it when the OCs are totaly overpowered so I decided that it would be different in my story. :o) Anyways, I hope you like it. Comment, follow, READ IT! :P Anyways, if anyone wants to draw pictures for this story, just PM me. I'll give you the full descriptions of the characters you want to draw. If you do, I'll put in an extra chapter dedicated to you! :o) So, yeah. PM me if you want to illustrate. Have a great evening! <strong>


	5. Paralogue 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with my first paralogue! Okay, here's the deal with the paralogues of this story. **

**1. Unlike the actual paralogues of the Fire Emblem games, these paralogues have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with the story. **

**2. Usually, they are going to be set in modern day or some other strange setting. If not, they'll be in some strange circumstance. **

**3. They'll usually be funny, but there may be some angst mixed in as well. **

**4. These will be where the holiday specials will take place. So the first one based on a holiday is Halloween. :o) That'll be a fun one. **

**5. LATER: When the story proceeds and pairings have been chosen, I may do some extra chapters once pairings have reached S Support. **

**This one is mainly an introduction to what paralogues are going to be like as well as just another look into the ten OCs in modern day. It's not really funny. It's more of an informative on how these Paralogues will work. So yeah, most of them will be MUCH funnier than this. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Paralogue 1<p>

"Rowen, high fife!"

"..."

"..."

"Lower your hand, you idiot. What do you think I am, a giant?"

Adrian laughs and lowers his hand by several feet so that his short companion could reach it. This is the normal morning greeting between the two. The time was 7:25 am, 35 minutes before high school even starts. Now, the first question that may come to mind is WHY IN THE WORLD ARE THEY AT SCHOOL SO STINKING EARLY?!

The answer is simple. Adrian's parents are teachers at the school. His dad teaches in the university division across the highway from the high school while his mother teaches the elementary school division which is across a small winding road from the high school.

Rowen's parents have the mentality that if the doors of school are open, you are in the school so Rowen is often among the first to be in the buildings. After chatting in the main building for ten minutes about how terrifying their speech teacher would be if given chocolate and coffee, they proceed to walk to the school courtyard where they here a laugh that makes their skin crawl. Only one person has that kind of laugh.

Allen.

Sure enough, Allen is chatting about computers, videos games, politics, history, and anime all at the same time with his friend Archer, who just nods and laughs here and there.

"Allen!" Adrian calls, lifting his hand up for a high five. Unlike Rowen, Allen could actually reach Adrian's hand.

"Hey Rowen," Archer says in his normal relaxed tone.

"Hey, it's my Kingdom Hearts buddy!" Rowen replies with a grin, fist bumping him. He's the one who introduced her to the awesome game.

"Oh it's you." Allen says bluntly, looking down at her. "You're still lacking in, um, altitude, I see." Rowen slowly turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

If they were in an anime, Rowen would be surrounded by fire several feet high. Adrian steps away from the short girl and mouths to Allen. "May you rest in peace," before running in the opposite direction.

Thankfully, Allen says something so strange and disturbing that it distracts the girl from her anger long enough for him and Archer to make their escape.

* * *

><p>"Rowen!" Fay calls happily as she opens her locker, which is conveniently right next to Rowen's.<p>

"Hey!" Rowen replies, tossing her backpack on the top of the locker just as Mikey walks by. "Mikey!" she calls.

The said boy turns around.

"Did you study for the AP Algebra test we have today?"

The look on the boy's face is priceless before he quickly recovers and says, "Pssh, who needs to study for an AP Alegebra test? Not me. Pfft."

Rowen rolls her eyes. "Right, right. Anyways, I won't be available during lunch today for you to ask questions so good luck my friend."

The look on his face changed from joking to the-world-is-about-to-end. "Re-really now? For all of lunch?" His voice rises in pitch.

"Yep, all of it. I have a debate meeting to go to." she replies, walking off with Fay who grins and sticks her tongue out at the dejected teen.

Suddenly he perks up and dashes down the hall to a certain someone's locker. "Matt, ol' buddy, ol' pal, how are you doing today?"

Matt looks at him as if he's crazy, laughs lightly, and shuts his locker. "Fine, but what do you want?"

"What do I want? What do I WANT? Matthais, I'm hurt! I'm really hurt! Do I look like the person who would use people like that?" Mikey says with a dramatic hurt face on.

"Yes," Robin states, appearing behind them suddenly.

"Holy-when'd you get here?" Mikey asks, turning to him with a hand over his heart.

"Just now," says Robin pushing up his glasses. "You were makin such a ruckus that it would've been impossible for you to have noticed me."

"What's in the box?" asks Matt, peering into an average looking shoe box.

"I built a Di Vinci clock over the weekend in my spare time. Do you want to see it?"

"Sure," Matt replies shrugging, his face curious. Mikey sighs, knowing that he will get nothing out of either of them at this point and trudges away with an imaginary raincloud above his head.

* * *

><p>"Oh my word, what's with these stupid texts?" exclaims Kathy during lunch. She, Joy, and Fay are all eating together on the benches outside in the courtyard.<p>

"Let me see!" Fay says, reaching over from her bench and taking the phone. Phoebe leans over Fay's shoulder to read.

"Whaaaaaat?" Phoebe asks after reading the texting, making everyone cringe and whirl towards her.

"Since when did you get here?" asks Fay asks, cringing slightly at Phoebe's suddenly appearance over her shoulder.

"Whoa Phoebe!" Kathy exclaims.

"You're so sneaky." Joy teases, patting the spot next to her on the bench.

Phoebe plops down and pulls out her lunch. "I don't get why you guys are so surprised. It's not like I'm trying to sneak up on you."

"It's just because you have superpower." Fay replies nonchalantly.

"Or maybe your a phantom."

"Oh! Hahaha!" Joy laughs suddenly, making Fay and Kathy look at her strangely.

"Joy?"

"It's nothing. That just reminded me of a TV show I watch."

"OH! It is Kuroko no Basketball?" asks Phoebe excitedly.

"Yes!"

"I love that show!" Phoebe squeals, high fiving Joy.

"Hahaha! Me too! Kuroko reminds me of you, sorta."

"Seriously? I don't see the resemblance." Phoebe states, cocking her head to the side.

Kathy and Fay look at each other, shrug, and go on to talk about the new Maleficent movie that came out a few weeks back.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Rowen, Adrian, Allen. What are you doing here after school?" asks Robin walking up to them in the school's cafeteria while Matt makes his way to the vending machines to by an after school snaks for himself and his sister.<p>

"I'm stuck here till 5." replies Allen, not looking up from his screen.

"Same." replies Adrian, smirking as his sends Allen message consisting of 27 fat cat pictures on Facebook.

"Dude!" Allen shouts, banging his head on the table. Rowen laughs at his misfortune and turns to Robin.

"I'm here till 5:30."

"Shame, I'm leaving soon after I set up Miss Brooks's computer for her class fame tomorrow."

"You need to look at my computer some times. It hates me." Rowen replies sighing as Robin chuckles while pushing his glasses up.

"How can a computer hate you? Does it have emotions?" asks Matt, joining the conversation.

"That's quite true. Since it's simply a machine, it doesn't possess any human emotion, even if you were to create an andriod of some kind."

"You could program it to have synthesized emotions." Matt replies, opening his bag of Cheezits.

"That's true, but..."

Rowen tunes out the conversation at this point and turns back to her not as intellectual friends. "Whit? Rowen, come look at thes."

"What?" she sighs, standing up from her seat to walk over to Adrian's. He shows her a horrifyingly long message.

"Allen an' I were havin' thes message war, an' he sent me his entire message history fer thes month."

"...Whoa."

"Exactly."

"That's because I'm just too awesome." Allen replies, striking a pose.

"Don't ever do that anything." Adrian and Rowen reply dead panning.

"What in the world are you doing, Allen? Can't you see we're in public?" asks Robin, turning to him while Matt arches an eyebrow and chuckles lightly.

"It's not like Allen cares."

"See? Matthais understands me." Allen replies, wondering if using Matt's full name will get a reaction from him.

It doesn't.

"Well, I'd better get going. See ya." Matt says, walking away.

"See ya!" The groups replies and continues their banter with Robin correcting them every so often.

* * *

><p>Joy texts Rowen during the evening that day to ask for math homework when Rowen asks her if Mikey visited her during lunch that day.<p>

_Joy: Yeah, why?_

_Rowen: Matt & I were both busy today so we couldn't help him cram 4 Alg._

_Joy: Oh, no wonder he lookd pale :D_

_Rowen: Lol. I know rt?_

_Joy: Anyways, how'd debate go?_

_Rowen: Smashed Adrian's Neg. case into the dirt. :D Or at least I think I did._

_Joy: Go girl power!_

_Rowen: Yeah...Lol, Adrian just texted me this. 'I will have revenge. :)'_

_Joy: Ha! Even he ack. his defeat._

_Rowen: Yeah, I guess. Anyways, do u get 4 answers for #18?_

_Joy: Um, I got 3._

At midnight, Rowen crawls into her soft warm bed and buries herself deep into it and attempts to drift off to sleep. She glances over her shoulder at her phone as it buzzed. Unlocking it, she checks her email.

AllentheConqueror has commented on your story on Fanfiction.

Note to self: Send all of Allen's emails to the junk folder.

With that thought, she goes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And done! I hoped you liked the first Paralogue of my story. I'll be using this a lot to build characters and relationships so please don't skip over them! :o) Thank you for your support! Have a great dayevening/whatever! :D_**


	6. Prologue 5

**SHunter: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating. I've been sick, busy, stressed, you name it. This chapter's going to be SUPER long with LOTS of info. It's necessary info, but it'll be a tad boring. Just warning you. **

**Kathy: It sounds like your making up excuses. :o) **

**SHunter: I am not!**

**Kathy: Me thinks thou protesteth to much. **

**SHunter: That was a horrible imitation of Shakespeare.**

**Kathy: Hey!**

**SHunter: Sorry. *sigh* Just do the disclaimer, please. **

**Kathy: SimetratheHunter doesn't own Fire Emblem or anything to do with Fire Emblem. She does own the extra portions of the story plot as well as the OCs. **

**SHunter and Kathy: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prologue 5: Information Overload<p>

"Ngh,"

"W...u..."

"Ngh,"

"Wa...u..."

"Ugh,"

"WAKE UP!"

"GAH!"

Allen slowly registers the fact that the hard object underneath him is the floor and the loudly warbling noise above him is Adrian laughing at him. When all the pieces finally click, Allen leaps up off the floor screaming,

"What's with you, Man?"

Adrian just smirks as poitns to the calendar that Joy had bought when she went to town last week. "I believe it's yer turn to stand guard, eh Laddie?"

Allen scowls at him as well as the rising sun before grumbling that he'll get going. It's been a full year since the incident with the crystal dragon.

* * *

><p>Rowen, Matt, and Fay had found their friends passed out in the room due to blood loss, and a switch had flipped in Rowen's head, causing her to go into "doctor mode" and work Matt and Fay to the bone as she began to patch up everyone. She, then, turned to Gerasimos and glowed green. Slowly, the dragon began to awaken and stare that the now recovered group of young adults.<p>

"Was that your doing?" he growls darkly, glaring pointedly at the three newcomers. The three of them shake their heads before looking pointedly at the other 7.

"What did you do?" asks Rowen blandly.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Allen replies easily, his sarcastic tongue returning with his renewed strength.

"If yer askin' 'bout yer wounds, then yes, we did it, but ye healed 'em wounds, right?" asks Allen.

"No...nevermind. There are more important matters at hand. I must speak with each of you." Gerasimos states solemnly, looking levelly at each of them. "Have each of you experienced anything strange?"

"If you include coming to an entirely new universe, then yes." Rowen replies buntly. Fay elbows her sharply, but she doesn't retract her statement.

"Yes, while that incident is strange, it is to be expected. Your parents afterall sent you to that parallel universe." Gerasimos replies softly, catching everyone by surprise.

"What a minute," Robin interjects with a frown. "You mean to tell us that we're _originally _from _here_?"

"That is correct." Gerasimos states patiently.

"However, there are birth certificates that specifically state-"

"Have you ever seen these certificates?" asks Gerasimos.

"No, not necessarily."

"And did your 'parents' ever claim to be your birth parents?" Gerasimos continues.

Robin scowls at this realization. "No, not really." he admits lamely.

"You see, Hatchlings." The word seems so much gentler now than it did several minutes ago. "Your parents out of love for you and concern for your safety brought you here to me and told me to perform an ancient teleportation spell."

Everyone listens to the crystalline dragon in rapt fascination. Even Allen doesn't have anything to say...for now.

"The spell had a simple use. It would send up to ten items or people to the safest location within the caster's power to send them. I am an ancient dragon who has lived for several millenia."

Phoebe effectively stops Allen from commenting.

"With my long years of life and relative solitude, your parents knew that I would have the highest magical abilities. Your father, the greatest Enchanter of his time, even admitted to my higher magic skill." Gerasimos adds, looking pointedly at Robin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! So we aren't in the FIre Emblem world?" asks Allen confused. Gerasimos frowns at him, somewhat confused himself.

"I am not sure what you mean by the 'Fire Emblem world.' However, the Fire Emblem does exist and is guarded by the current Ylissean royal family."

Allen nods slowly. "Good to know."

Gerasimos frowns suspiciously at the young adult before continuing his tale. "Your parents begged me to send all of you as far away as possible so I did. I owed them much for sparing my life so I used all of my mana to send you as far as possible which ended up being a completely different universe. Afterwards, I fell into a deep sleep that lasted for a hundred years, give or take 50 years on each end."

"Why though?" asks Joy confused. "Why did our parents send us away?"

Gerasimos shakes his head sadly. "I am not sure. When I awoke, I climbed to the surface to find millions of bones littered all over the city. It was a mass slaughter."

The words hit hard as all the young adults are reduced to stunned silence. Slowly, Kathy pulls out a small book and shakily opens it, holding up a picture for Gerasimos to see. "I-Is this them?" she gasps. "M-my par-ents?"

Gerasimos nods sympathetically as Kathy brings the picture close and cries, wailing for the family she would never know. Her wails set off the other girls, and even the guys got misty eyed, but they stayed strong for the girls' sakes. Gerasimos watches silently as each mourn for their families and friends. Their entire people, the people they were never a part of and never knew but still loved with every part of their being.

After several moments, everyone, even the girls, calms down enough for Gerasimos to continue. "I do not know who killed your families, your people, but I do know that you can continue their legacy." The dragon rises and walks to the far side of the room and removes a heavy stone slab. He carefully hooks his tail around a metal box about the size of a small car. He replaces the stone slab before he gently sets the box down before the 10 friends.

"In this box is the secrets that your parents kept secret to their deaths. I am now passing it to you."

"Why us? You didn't seem too impressed with us earier." Robin asks curiously.

"Shh!" Mikey hisses, looking at him. "The dragon's giving us awesome stuff! Don't question!"

Matt snorts in laughter but doesn't comment as Gerasimos opens the box. The box itself is black as night with two large doors built into its side. The doors had no handles, just tiny holes the size of a person's pinkie. Gerasimos inserts the tips of his two spines and sends a small impulse of magic through them. A soft click can be heard as a magical lock opens, and the two doors opens on their own.

The first thing noticeable is a set of armor hung on the inside of the right door. It is a set of metal plates connected with a system of firm leather straps. A cape wraps snuggly around the neck and hung down the back. Firm metal tipped and soled boots sit on a ledge underneath the armow. Metal shin guards and deep blue pants and a tunic with gold stitching lay neatly on the ledge also. What catches most of their attention however is the brilliant two-handed silver sword that is next to the armor. A pommel of silver and gold and golden engravings all along the middle of the blade glimmer in the chamber crystals' light. The blade itself seems to be coming out of a dragon's mouth that is engraved at the hilt. A deep blue and gold sheath with black straps is hung behind the sword itself, and next to it is a simply Elfire tome, ready to be used.

Gerasimos levitates the entire set of armor as well as all its accessories off of the door and to Adrian's feet. "This set of armor was your father's, a great and mighty field marshal. Before I sent you away, your parents placed their own possessions in this very box for you to use. Make your father proud."

Adrian looks at the glittering armor, polished to perfection, as well as the sword and tome. He gulps and kneels before the dragon in gratitude. "I will do my best."

Gerasimos looks satisfied and motions him to a door behind a set of bookcases. "Change into the armor."

Adrian blinks in surprise but scrambles to quickly follow orders. Gerasimos then turns to the next set of belongs on the other door. The design is somewhat similar to Adrian's armor. The armor itself, however, is much lighter. The metal plates are connected to each other by leather straps like the previous set of armor, but a cloak wraps itself around the nexk snuggly and uncludes a hood. While the first set of armor was a blue and gold theme, this set of armor is a deep orange in color with black trimmings. Firm leather boots that reach the bottom of the knee with metal tips and thin shin guards sown into the fabric sit on an identical ledge underneath the armor. Black pants with a deep orange, almost red, tunic are neatly folded next to the shoes. Unlike the last set of armor, this set has a simple, light, but fierce looking silver double edged sword handging next to it. The dragon head hilt has fiery orange designs but is essentially the same as the hilt of its larger comrade. A orange dragon is emblazoned on the either side of the blade as well as on the black sheath. Next to the blade is a large, ancient looking tome. The cover is black with an orange dragon symbol on it. There is no elemental symbol anywhere on the object, and it looked five times the size of the average tome.

Levitating these off of the door, Gerasimos gives them to Allen, who looks disappointed in not getting a bigger sword than Adrian. "These," he says, emphasizing the gear before Allen, "were your father's, the best hochmeister the world has ever known. Use them well."

Allen nods once before grabbing all his gear and rushing through another door indicated by the dragon.

At this point, everyone is eagerly waiting for their own armor. Gerasimos swings open a set of inner doors doors to reveal four more sets of armor, two on the back of the box and two on the backs of each door. Gerasimos turns to the set on the back of the left door first.

This armor is even lighter than the first. The majority of the armor consists of toughened black leather plates re-enforced by some metal strips. There is a chest plate, shoulder guards, shin guards, arm guards, as well as black gloves with metal knuckles. Underneath the armor is a pair of black shoes that reach just blow the knee and reminded the young adults of pirate boots. Next to them is a loose dark green tunic and black pants along with at least 5 different sized green pouches to go with the multiple pockets sewn into the shirt and pants. Twin silver rapiers glitter from their position on the door, their hilts a deep green and black dragons on them. Underneath the twin rapiers is a long jagged knive with a serrated edge that didn't look all too friendly. The hand guards of the rapiers have tiny green dragons engraved in them while a single black stripe runs down the center of each silver blade.

Gerasimos levitates this set off of the door and hands them to Mikey. "A buccaneer, your father was, and a good one at that," the dragon seems somewhat bitter that the last comment. "His blades and armor will serve you well, Hatchling."

"Sweet!" Mikey cheers, thanking the the dragon before running off into another door to change.

"How many doors are in this place?" Matt mutters softly. Robin laughs.

"Ten," Gerasimos repleis with a reptillian grin. This silences the duo as he turns to the set of armor on the back left.

It set of armor is COMPLETELY different from the previous three. It consists of a cloak of deep red with black trimming. On the sleeves of the cloak are ancient runes while on the back is a pitch black dragon. The cloak includes of a deep cowl hood as well as a glittering clasp that kept the cloack closed. Underneath the cloak is a set of light leather boots with metal toes. Next to boots is a black tunic with red accents as well as a thin but very strong chest plate to wear over it. A pair of black gloves with metal knuckles sit on top of the chest plate. Above the gloves, however, hangs a sinister looking scythe. It's hand is black with red dragon accents. The blade itself seems to erupt from a dragon's mouth like the previous two swords, but the black itself is long and curved, glittering menacingly. The scythe itself has to be at least 6 feet tall with a metal spike on each end of the staff portion. A simple Elthunder tome next to it seems insignificant.

Hefting these off of their hooks, Gerasimos gives them to Matt, who is very cautious of the scythe. "There are not many scythe users in the world anymore," Gerasimos begins. "And those who are receive fear and suspicion. Your father, however, forged on despite of the adversity and became the greatest and only Kidemonas of his time. I have faith that you can do the same."

Matt nods mutely and calmly walks to his door to equip his gear.

The next set of armor has a similar design to Matt's. A pure white cloak with deep blue dragon emblazoned on the back and sleeves. The cloak also included a whtie hood and a glittering clasps like the other, but unlike the other cloak there are four other clasps following the first to secure the cloak. The sleeves are deeper and fuller with two small pockets in each sleeve. Underneath the cloak is another set of light leather boots. These, however, lacked any metal. Next to the boots is a deep blue tunic with white designs. A thin chain mail shirt lies on top of the tunic along with blue and white striped fingerless gloves that stop at the wrist. These are also devoid of metal. Unlike every other set of armor before it, there is only one set of weaponry: a row of deadly knives and daggers. Some are thin and looked as if they are meant to be placed in the tiny pockets in the sleeves. Some are large and looked as if they could behead someone. Instead of a second weapon, a tiny crystal bottle sits in a tiny box mounted on the back of the metal case. There seemed to be water in it.

Gerasimos gives this set of gear to Robin who accepts it with overflowing curiousity. "Hatchling, your father, an enchanter, was my greatest human rival in the realm of magic. He, as well as you, have the ability to perform magic without needing a tome. Be warned, though, young Hatchling. Use this ability too much, and your bones will turn to ash while your blood turns to fire. Do you understand?"

Robin nods franitcally before scurrying away with his items.

The final set of armor is much like Mikey's buccaneer armor. With some alterations that made the armor obviously feminine, the tough leather is still the same with the metal enforcers. There is a chest plate, shoulder guards, shin guards, arm guards, as well as black gloves with metal knuckles. However, these reach past the elbows and up most of the arm, ending in metal bands on the top. Underneath the armor is a pair of sleek black boots that reach just blow the knee with several pockets on the inside along with metal toes and heels. Next to them is a fitting but easy to move in lilac colored tunic and black pants along with at least 5 different sized lilac pouches to go with the multiple pockets sewn into the shirt and pants. Above the pouches is a thin katana with a lilac hilt and a lilac cherry blossom design on the black sheath on either side of the lilac dragon. The silver blade gleams coldly in the light. No one doubted that the blade could cut anything that it came in contact with. Next to the katana is a set of deadly throwing knives that exceeded Robin's in deadliness. Some blades were silver, thin, and sleek. Some were large, serrated, and pitch black. Others have barbs on either side of the blade and are blood red.

Gerasimos hands these to Joy who takes them cautiously while mentally critiquing the style of the clothing out of habit. "This is your mother's armor." Gerasimos states, breaking Joy out of her mental tirad. "She was an amazing hashashin, just like you will be."

Joy blushes out of, well, joy, and rushes off to change. The other girls glance at each other as if the reality of them getting their parents armor and weapons finally dawns on them.

Gerasimos chuckles in amusement and turns the case, unlocking the bottom four drawers underneath the doors. The top drawer slides out easily, revealing a set of armor that you would see on cavalier, just more streamlined with a green dragon on the back. The silver armor had pale green accents on the metal as well as leather straps that connect each metal piece to the rest of the armor. The metal itself is very light but durable and flexible, ideal for a mobile fighter. A pale green headband with a strip of metal at its center could be used to protect the head area as the rider goes through woods. Thick riding gloves along with metal plated leather boots are next to the armor, gleaming in the light. A absolutely beautiful silver recurve bow with green accents lay in the back of the drawer, ready to be strung. A leather quiver of 24 arrows lies next to the bow, ready to be strapped on with its pale green dragon gleaming. A beautiful pair of rather large knives, serrated and wicked looking, accompany the set of armor with leather sheaths.

Gerasimos gives the set of armor to a mesmised Fay who thanks him fifteen times before allowing the poor dragon to explain. "This set of armor was your mother's. She was a Keshik, a fearless mounted warrior that even nature couldn't stop. I see her in you, and I'm sure you will put this armor to good use."

"I will! Or I'll do my best! Thank you!" Fay begins but is cut off by the dragon pointing to her changing room. She giggles and runs off excitedly, throwing another thank you over her shoulder.

Gerasimos sighs as the girl ducks into her changing room before sliding open the two drawer. A set of armor lies there. It is quite similar to Fay's, just pink instead of green. This set of armor lacks the head protector and metal arm protection. Instead, a tough leather arm guard can be strapped on the inside of the arm for protection. A long archer's glove accompanies this arm guard as well as tapes to bind the fingertips just in case there's ever a need to switch hands. A gorgeous longbow sits in the cushioned depths of the drawer contentedly, it's rosy wooden gleaming brightly. Beautiful grassy designs flank the pink dragon on her quiver of 24 arrows as well as on her armor. Soft leather boots, devoid of any metal, underneath the armor. A set of knives similar to Fay's rest on the bottom right corner of the drawer, each hilt glittering pink.

"Take these, Kathy." Gerasimos states softly, handing her her mother's armor. "Become a Halvard that would make your mother proud."

"Yes sir!" she states dutifully beore rushing off.

The last two sets of armor are quite similar to each other. Both sets of armor are made up of leather enforced by metal. Light chain mail connects the shoulder guards with the chest plate instead of leather straps. Light leather boots, devoid of any metal on one and metal toed on another, rest in their respective drawers. Black gloves with metal on the backs of the palms sit in both drawers. The first set of armor has a beautiful plum tunic to go underneath the light armor, along with black pants. A plum sword sheath with a black dragon on it lies next to its sword, a glittering silver rapier with plum dragon designs on the hilt and pommel. A beautiful silver longbow is nestled in the cushions of the drawer with plum dragons running along its length. The second set of armor has a black pair of sheaths with icy blue dragons engraved on each of them. Next to these sheaths are their swords, twin katanas with glittering blades ready to strike. A icy blue hilt with a icy dragon engraved in the center of each blade decorate the two katanas beautifully. A simple ebony recurve bow sits in the drawer ready to be strung along with a pitch black quiver with twin icy blue dragons engraved on it.

Gerasimos gives the first set to Phoebe, encouraging the nearly invisible girl to work hard and become a powerful Attack Sage. He then gives the second set to Rowen, telling her about her mother who became the first Miko in history.

* * *

><p>Sadly, after the ten finished changing and actually started training, it was obvious that they needed serious work. That's why Gerasimos moved into an abandoned building and has been living there for the past year training them.<p>

The cynical and stern dragon deemed them as simple rouges (Joy and Mikey), strategists (Allen and Adrian), rangers (Fay and Kathy), seekers (Rowen and Phoebe), and summoners (Matt and Robin). According to him, they were not yet ready to become their parents' classes. Essentially, they were demoted.

In their rage and annoyance, the ten agreed to do whatever the dragon said for a whole year. If they could become worthy of their parents' name, then he would stop mocking them, go back to guarding his archive, and stop eating all of their meat for 10 years. (The guys were particularly upset about this.) If they couldn't, Gerasimos could do as he pleased for 10 years.

The year is almost up, and they haven't made much progress. The progress they've made is so little, it's frustrating.

Allen ruffles his hair in annoyance, making hsi bedhead worse as he walks to the stone walls of the compound. Climbing up the ladder, he turns his gaze to the barely lit horizon to see shapes. A sea of shapes is headed right for the compound. Sounding the alarm, Allen immediately begins to take a quick count of the invading army when his blood runs cold. This isn't just any army.

This is an army of RISEN. The rise of Grima has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I told you guys that this is a ridiculously long chapter that's mainly to give you guys tons of info! :o) Anyways, the next chapter is the FINAL PROLOGUE! After this, we will switch to Chrom and the Shepherds' POV and go from there. :o) Obviously the next chapter is VERY interesting because our beloved protagnists get to fight and actually know what they are doing! Plus they have a massive dragon on their side! :o) I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you'll comment and follow! Have a great day or evening!<strong>


	7. Prologue 6

**I am back with an awesome chapter if I do say so myself. **

**Phoebe: Really?**

**Simetra: GAH! Since when did you get here?**

**Phoebe: I was here the whole time.**

**Simetra: *sweatdrop* I'm feeling deja vu.**

**Phoebe: But we've never had this conversation before.**

**Simetra: I know. *sigh***

**Phoebe: What?**

**Simetra: Just please do the disclaimer.**

**Phoebe: SimetratheHunter does not own anything Fire Emblem or Fire Emblem related. She does, however, own the 10 of us and the extra portions of the story plot! **

**Simetra: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prologue 6: Against All Odds<p>

"THE FREAKIN' COMPOUND IS DESIGNED IN A FREAKIN' CIRCLE WITH FOUR FREAKIN' PATHS ALL LEADING DOWNHILL! NO WONDER OUR PARENTS ALL DIED! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALWAYS HAVING THE HIGH GROUND AND A WAY OF ESCAPE? WE'RE SURROUNDED BY MOUNTAINS!" Allen screams, nearly ripping his map to shreds.

Gerasimos yawns from his position outside the building. "Actually, this place was in the mountains before my family and I had a feud and leveled the place."

The dragon ignores the angry glares from the ten young adults in the room and proceeds to eat his (their) venison. Matt sighs heavily and brings everyone's attention back to the problem at hand. "We still need to figure out how we're going to survive this."

"We can use the buildings to blockade." Rowen suggests pointing to several buildings throughout the compound. "They're ready to collapse so a shot of Robin's magic should do the trick."

"Yeah, but what about the other 30 streets that are still open?" asks Fay in frustration.

"We don't have tae defend aw ay them" Adrian says pulling out his pen and circling key points and drawing lines to the main gates. "Uir compoond is built in four terraces 'at ur now slopin' down insteid ay up." He throws a glare in Gerasimos's direction before continuing. "There's a relatively high dyke, er, wall 'at surrounds each terrace. Each wall has four gates. If we can funnel th' risen intae four mobs, we'll be able tae split up an' hauld them back. If we're bein' overwhelmed, we can abandon a wall an' gang tae th' next, funnelin' them doon intae fewer an' fewer groops."

Allen jumps into the conversation quickly. "It'll be anyone far ranged on the wall while the close ranged people will be the ones doing the fighting and funneling in a sense. Before the Risen break down our walls, we need to block off the pathways we can block off. Matt, Kathy, Phoebe, Robin, and myself will man each wall. Adrian will lead Mikey, Fay, Rowen, and Joy will be the close ranged fighters since Rowen will be able to patch them up as they get beat up."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Joy replies with a scoff and a roll of the eyes.

"You're welcome!" Allen replies, before continuing without missing a beat. "Each of us has at least figured out how to use our abilities."

A snort comes from outside.

"Shut up!" Allen shouts back before turning his attention back to the map. "Use them as many times as you can, but don't use them wastefully. Especially you, Robin. We don't need you burning up in flames, even if that would look really cool and be a perfect way to signal help."

"Why thank you, Allen. I will remember that." Robin replies easily with his quirky smile.

"Thankfully, th' fourth gate can only be accessed by a caved in mountain pass sae we only hae tae defend yerse abit thee gates fur th' first terrace." Adrian mutters, glancing at the faces in the room. "Rowen, ye won't be at a specific gate. Th' sam goes fur me. Th' two ay us will gang in opposite directions, patrollin' th' area atween each gate jist in case. Joy, yoo've got th' eastern gate, Mikey, northern, Fay, western."

"That means that Matt, you've got eastern so that you can jump in with your scythe." Allen begins. "Robin, you're with Mikey. Mikey, don't forget to snag any valuables. Same with you Joy."

"Got it." Mikey says, nodding once.

"Yep," Joy adds with a nervous sigh.

"Kathy, since you're on a horse, you can ride along the tops of the walls. I'll be walking across them so if I have an announcement, you'll deliver it. Phoebe, you've got western gate with Fay. Are we all clear on the game plan?"

"Isn't Gerasimos going to help us?" asks Kathy, looking out the window at the giant dragon.

"These things are weaklings. You don't need my help." Gerasimos replies, licking his teeth slowly, trying to rid them of venison.

"We're outnumber 12 to 1!" Kathy cries, waving her arms wildly at the dragon.

"Do I look like I care?" Gerasimos mutters.

"You cared enough to give us this armor. What if what happened to our parents happens to us?" Kathy fires back, her panic getting the best of her. Gerasimos turns stone cold before looking at her with his golden eye.

"Then, you aren't worthy of caring the family name and deserve to die." he snarls before crushing and crystallizing several buildings on the way back to the mountains and the catacombs beneath.

"Hmph! The nerve!" Kathy glowers angrily in her seat once more.

"He actually did us a favor." Adrian says. "We don't have to worry about the southern gate at all. He's crystallized it all."

"Aw he does care!" says Mikey in a horrible baby voice.

The mood seems to lighten somewhat as the ten file out of the room to meet the enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Western Gate<strong>

The front gates are blasted open when the ten friends finish blockading the third ring with only one more to go. "FORGIT TH' LAST RIN'! A' FOWK INTAE POSITION!" Adrian bellows at the top of his lungs before charging to meet the invading Risen at the Western Gate. Fay stretches out her hand for him to grab and the two of them hop into her mare and gallop to the outer most terrace. They could hear the others front liners doing the same. Rowen decides to stay behind the close up all but the northern gates of the inner rings before heading to the front lines.

The Risen don't even bother with the blockades and head straight for the living humans on the other side using the clear pathways. Thankfully, due to their bulky size and the sheer chaos of it all, backlog begins to form in front of the Western gate as the Risen slowly separate into three ragged parties, the largest of which is still one their way to the Western gate.

"Why does this have to happen? Seriously, of all times?" Fay mutters as Adrian hops off of her horse.

"Fay, gonnae-no it. We'll make it."

"But-"

"Repeat efter me. We'll make it."

"But-"

"Fay."

"W-we'll make it."

"Again."

"We'll make it."

"What did you say?"

"WE'LL MAKE IT!"

Fay pants heavily, her eyes still filled with fear, but this time, it's controlled fear. Adrian grins up at her and nods one. "I'll help ye defend th' first wae afair rowen comes an' beats th' snot it ay anythin' 'at hurts ye." Adrian jokes lightly, pulling out his father's sword, Drakon, and giving it a light swing. "Ready?"

Fay nods, pulling out her bow and facing the crowd. She glances down at Adrian's broad back and smiles slightly. "Thanks," she whispers before looking back up and letting her arrow fly.

Bull's eye.

**Support level: C**

* * *

><p>Phoebe sends arrow after arrow down into the crowd of Risen as Adrian has a hay day with the slow moving beasts. The ground that they're handling is roughly about 55 members big and she and Fay only have 12 arrows each. Phoebe scowls and pulls out her sixth arrow. 'Better make each count,' she thinks pulling her arrow back and feeling the familiar tingling sensation in her eyes and fingers. She aims carefully at a cluster of Risen back to back. "Locked on,"<p>

Twang!

The arrow goes sailing through the air, nearly invisible to the naked eye and strikes the first Risen through the neck before continuing one through the necks of the three behind it and into the eye of a shorter, thief Risen.

"Bull's eye,"

* * *

><p>Twang! Twang! Twang!<p>

Three arrows in swift succession fly into the crowd of 20, now 17, Risen chasing after Fay. Seeing that a large crowd would hinder how effective she is, Fay leads her mare away from the crowd, attacking Risen along the way. Several of the ugly beasts are lumbering behind her as she rides circles around them.

Fay tsks as she glances back at her quiver.

Only four left.

"Well, might as well." she mutters softly, immediately feeling the drain of her ability.

To any innocent passerby, it seens as if the mare's legs just caught on fire, Greek fire, as the rider slumps forward slightly in th saddle. Fay breathes deeply as her steed charges into the fray, crushing five Risen to death with one go.

Rearing up on her hind legs, Demetra the mare goes charging into the crowd of 12 Risen again, legs flaring while knocking over the Risen like pins.

"Strike,"

* * *

><p>"TAK' THES!" Adrian roars, swinging Drakon at three Risen, effectively sending three of them flying backwards: two dead and one injured.<p>

"Thes troaps arenae 'at stroaner. Ah wonder wa Allen was sae worraed. Eh." Adrian carelessly shrugs as he slashes at another set of Risen, not really wanting to use his tome since his magical abilities are rather pathetic at this point.

Suddenly the parts of the defeated Risen begin to collate at one point, forming a larging Risen three times the size of the originals. Adrian stiffens and raises his sword to block the on-coming attack.

Crash!

The attack sends Adrian flying into the through the first Western gate. He attempts to stand up when a flash of black jumps in front of him as a piercing arrow cuts its way through the beast's eye.

Adrian's vision grows very fuzzy after a few seconds before a bright, almost painfully so, glow shrouds him from the fight a few yards away. He could distinctly hear Allen's laughter over the soft hum of his glowing cocoon.

'I'll ne'er be able tae live thes doon.' he thinks as the cocoon around him lightens and disappears, revealing Rowen, medic extraordinaire.

"Thanks Lassie," Adrian calls over his shoulder and charges back into the fray, taking on one of the five giant Risen now.

He channels his energy into his legs to dodge a powerful blow before transfering all that energy and slashing the Risen's arm off. "Ye are playin' with tae big boys now."

A loud whoosh sails over his head, making him snap his neck back. "ROWEN!"

The medic is busy patching up an exhausted looking Fay when the ax slashes her arm to the bone. Screaming in pain, Rowen hutches over Fay's body, protecting her. The Risen cackles and goes to finish her off when a bright flash shines out of Rowen's hand and blasts a part of the Risen's arm.

"I'll be taking that." she hisses, her voice like rumbling gravel. Immediately, the wound on her arm closes up as if nothing had happened, but an identical wound of proportial size appears on the Risen's arm. "Checkmate,"

BOOM! A blazing fire storm captures the injured Risen's arm and leg into its depths and refuses to let go. Slowly, the giant Risen fades into black and purple sparks.

One down four more to go.

"Robin! Chill out!" Allen shouts from his position not far away, his eyes picking up on every single weak point on the beast. He sends a bolt of Elthunder into one of the weak spots, sending the target tumblign into one of his teammates.

The blonde haired boy gasps heavily and attempts to adjust his fogged up glasses. Along his skin are large splotches of red that look quite swollen and enflamed. He s sweating way too much for a low ranged unit, and his body is shaking so badly that he's about to collapse.

"Robin, sit down." Matt orders, charing past him and swinging his scythe down at the Risen, draggin the curved blade down its back. "Mikey will be here with your tomes in a few minutes."

"Robin!" Mikey calls carrying an average sized bag over hi shoulder. The rouge swiftly unties the knot and dumps out enough books with fill three bookshelves. "Take your pick, Dude. I filled my inventory to the max and still made it here on time."

Robin nods his thanks silently, trying to calm his breathing enough to chant.

Mikey nods and runs forward to help with the fight. One of the smaller Risen reaches back to grab an arrow from its sheath to kill Joy with, but it gapes in surprise to find that its quiver is completely empty along with all of the other Risen archers in the area.

Mikey appears before Phoebe and Fay with his bag loaded with arrows. "Happy Birthday." he says simply before chucking his knife at a Risen's head. Joy dodges her opponent and lands lightly not far from him. Three Risen charge at her from all angles, but moving at an impossibly fast rate, Joy dodges all of them and slits the three Risen's throats, only to have them join the massive Risen.

The ten friends fall back to the second wall but before them could close it, the giant Risen begin jumping and pounding with such strength that the pillars in the catecombs beneath the compound buckle and collapse, bringing everyone to their knees as the grounds heaves so violently that one would think it was liquid instead of solid.

"WHAT HAPPENING?" asks Joy over the noise, her body curling up into a ball on a tiny patch of sturdy (somewhat) ground.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" asks Allen not sounding all that scared.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT BE WORRIED?" asks Robin, abandonning a attempt to save his glasses.

"Becau-"

Allen is cut off as a very angry look dragon burst out from the cataecombs beneath the Risen's feet.

"You idiots woke me up." Gerasimos states simply, striding forward with his spines glistening, his wings spread, and his eyes gleaming. "I don't like being woken up."

The group of tens watch in horrified fascination as Gerasimos reduces the giant Risen that punctured through their walls as if it was made of puddy in rag dolls and scraps. His mace of a tail swings widely as he sends painfully crystallized breath into his enemies' faces before infinishing the job with his butcher knife-sized teeth.

In a matter of seconds, the Risen that nearly killed them all, are all decimated, reduced into a pile of dust. Gerasimos scowls and turns to his students who are all battered and brusied. Grunting softly, he climbs back into the catecombs, leaving the ten behind in the mess that was created.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I know I haven't been updating in a while, but I was working on other stories and such on other sites. :o) I hope you guys like that chapter. I didn't want to make the OC's OP, but I didn't want to make them so weak that low level Risen could beat them up. Tell me if I succeeded in doing so or give constructive criticism Thank you so much for supporting the story! See you later!<strong>


End file.
